fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Siegbert/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I feel like I today I could easily outmaneuver all my enemies." (surge) * "My weapon is ready. Now I need only strengthen my resolve." (weapon proficiency) * "Hmm, what do we have here?" (found item) * "An accessory for me? I am honored. I hope you won't make me look too undignified." (accessory gift ask) ** "Many thanks for this! I'll make good use of it." (accessory gift loved) ** "I knew you'd remember my birthday. Thank you for the present." (accessory gift given on birthday) ** "I don't think this makes a suitable gift. Everyone has different tastes, after all." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "I suppose I should focus more on the war and less on outward appearances..." (accessory gift refusal) * "You're always on patrol, but you never look that tired. How do you do it?" (idle) * "Let's both do our best to take care of our health." (idle) * "Thanks for taking the time to chat with me. I truly appreciate it." (idle) * "Right now, I'm reading a leadership book. A great leader must be well read, after all." (idle) * "I've some free time—you? I wouldn't mind catching up over tea..." (idle) * "Hail, traveler. If you have an any questions, please don't hesitate to ask." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "I was thinking... How do you spend your free time?" (hobby) * "You have true skill on the battlefield. Will you work together with me?" (team up) Replying - Normal * "I spend most of my time in study--to prove myself as a strong leader!" (hobby) * "Certainly. Together, no enemy can stand against us!" (team up) Asking - Parent * "Can I express my gratitude to you as a gift? Is there something you'd really like?" (gift) * "I'm glad that we can spend hours together." (spending time) Replying - Parent * "I appreciate the offer, but all I think I'd like is more time spent with you." (gift) * "Yes, I'm happy as well. I would love to spend as much time as we can together." (spending time) Asking - Married * "You are my one true love. Do you feel the same about me?" (love) Replying - Married Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship *"I brought you that book of paintings you asked about. Shall we look at it together?" (Invite) *"May I look at your book collection again?" (Invite) *"The two of you are such excellent role models. I wanted to get your advice..." (Invite, Married Corrin) Bonding Lovers Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "I've grown so much so suddenly!" (6+ stats up) * "I'm an even greater help to the team." (4-5 stats up) * "I couldn't have done this alone." (2-3 stats up) * "I'm still too young, it seems..." (0-1 stats up) * "I honestly don't think I can top this." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "I'll do my best to help everyone!" Confession * "I'm still full of shortcomings, but someday, I promise I'll be a man who deserves your company. I can do anything if it's for you, my love." Roster Xander's son, raised in the Deeprealms. Feels inferior to his accomplished father. Educated in many disciplines, but has trouble saying no and gets pushed around because of it. Has the best teeth. Born on 5/28. '' Help Description ''Xander's son. As a king-to-be, he received the finest education. Serious and kind. '' Final chapter Endgame (Birthright) (unused) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Ready?" * "I can help." * "Offense is the best defense." * "I will fight as well." * "No surrender." * "We've got this." * "I believe in you." * "Let's do this together." * "I see them." Attack Stance Guard Stance * "Too bad." * "That was close." * "I won't allow it." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill * "...NOW!" * "...''Be ready!" * "No holding back!" * "Out of my sight!" Defeated Enemy * "I'm sorry." * "Finished." * "(sighs)" * "(laughs)" * "I won, Father." * "I need to be stronger." * "A worthy opponent." Defeated by Enemy * "I'm sorry...Father..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes